To get, and be real
by Lovelychibi7
Summary: Tenten, the most shyest girl in school - but she has a secret. A big one. And Gaara, one of the most popular kids at school - and he shares the secret. And he's never gonna tell. One day they bump into each other. But when the time comes, will they ever be able to step into the light? Au, slight OOC Tenten.


To get, and be real

Tenten frowned at the _innocent_ note sitting _harmlessly_ on her desk for the seventh time. She wasn't popular, and she can only recall having four friends. She was friends with both of the Hyuga cousins (odd that they both have inferiority complexes) the slightly odd Rock Lee (they've been friends since Kindergarten!) and regretfully the hyperactive blond Yamanaka Ino. It didn't match any of their handwriting (Hinata and Neji both wrote ridiculously neat, Lee's was oddly always in green. No one knows why. And Ino's were bubble letters) so then who was? She sighed and read the poem over again.

We're alike, but not the same,

We hide ourselves and our names,

And we play the same games.

We don't know how it feels, to actually be real.

Who am I?

She sighed. What do they mean by "We don't know how it feels, to actually be real." She stopped to think. Only four people know who she really is, so was it Ino? Definitely not. Ino was sneaky, but she couldn't write a DECENT poem _to save her life._ And besides Hinata was the one who was good at forging. Was it Hinata then? No, it couldn't be. Hinata was too nice to play a trick on her secretive friend. Lee wasn't creative enough to write a poem, and even if he tried it would be obvious who it was (remember his writing ALWAYS turned green even if he wrote in pencil?) and Neji just wouldn't try. Her crush would just be too busy to play mind games with her.

"Tenten-san!" She looked up in shock. Class was over?! Tenten was surprised. Whoever it was, when she found them, she was going to pound them into the ground if she fails English. She got up only to be attacked by Ino. Ino latched onto her arm with possession, nearly biting the head off of a boy who stopped to enjoy the scene. Tenten sniggered. He learned HIS lesson. Wait, was Ino saying something?

"Remember that Temari chick? Temari is like a super cool chick. She's been here for some time but I never bothered to meet her and she's got this really hot brother named Gaara. You've seen him before right? He's got red hair, and this super-hot kanji tattoo on his forehead that stands for love, seen it before? TENTEN!" "Yeah… he's in my ELA class." "Really. KAWAII!"

Once again Tenten had stopped, Ino (who hadn't been anticipating this sudden stop) flew forward while still clutching onto Tenten's arm. This (not surprisingly) caused an interesting downward spiral. As witnesses would testify later it almost looked like Tenten was actually dancing not falling. But the biggest plot twist would have been when the two embarrassed girl's looked up… to find themselves looking straight up at the very same person they had been talking about earlier. Ino flushed a deep red when she saw the look on his face. "Um… Nice outfit Gaara?"

Tenten jumped up hastily. "Hi… Gaara?" She stuck her hand out awkwardly. While waiting for him to stop staring at her hand like it was the spawn of Orochimaru, she looked him up and down. Dang, Ino was RIGHT when she said he had on a nice outfit… and he was hot. Well he still is hot, but dang. Tenten would've forgotten her train of thought when it hit her. She stumbled back… and fainted. Ino(who had been lying on the floor of shame this whole entire time) jumped up trying to catch her before her head touched the ground… and failed.

When Tenten woke up surrounded by two strangers, three friends, and about seven nursess (she doesn't even know when she did all this math… oh well at least she won't fail math ) her first instinct was to kick one stranger in the face. She kept her eye's closed to give off the idea that she was still sleeping, almost smirking when she heard Ino, Temari and surprisingly Hinata yelling at someone.

"You could have at least shaken her hand!" – Ino. Definitely Ino.

"You could have caught her!" – She thinks this one's Temari

"She could have gotten a concussion!" – once again, Temari.

"Is she dead?"- THAT was Lee.

"JUST SHUT UP! And let her sleep. Hey Ino, doesn't she look cute when sleeps?"- Hinata. Tenten is definitely going to keep an eye on her.

"Totally. When do you think she's prettier? Is it awake, sleeping, angry, or thoughtful?"- Since when had Ino been rating HER?

"All of them."- how come Ino was going first?

"Sleeping." – LEE? Since when did he see her sleeping- oh yeah…

"Thoughtful." – Really, TEMARI already knows her thinking face?!

"Angry." –Oh Hinata… sometimes you're sweet, and sometimes you're JUST PLAIN CREEPY.

"Awake."- Seriously? The nurses were rating her? THE NURSES?

" NEITHER. And just stop, it's getting creepy." – I now officially agree with Gaara. He's the best person in this room. WAIT A SECOND! He called me ugly! I take back what I said about him being handsome. I RECANT! I RECANT!

She sighed trying to sit up. Then stopped halfway, ignoring the twelve people rushing towards her side (actually eleven, Gaara took his time to walk over) know she remembered what she was thinking. She stopped and shot Gaara a look. Then she looked at the rest of the room, yup, she was sure. However it was, they were in her ELA class.

Lovelychibi7: Back and better than ever! I am so happy! It's been a while. Anyway I haven't forgotten It couldn't be helped! I just have some writer's block. Anyway, CIAO! 

P.S. Next chapter WILL be LONGERRRRRR! 

P.S.S I even have a riddle for you! Here it is:

Title: Kangaroo Words 2  
Category: Language

Female kangaroos carry their young (joeys) in a pouch. Likewise, kangaroo words contain another word (a joey) within themselves. A joey word is a synonym of the kangaroo word, and the letters must be in the same order.

Example: "rapscallion" contains the word "rascal": RApSCALlion

See if you can find the joey words in these kangaroo words:  
1. because  
2. astound  
3. municipality  
4. charisma  
5. damsel

See if you can find two joey words in this kangaroo word:  
6. Masculine

Lovelyhibi7: NOW I say CIAO!


End file.
